darp_diableriefandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Déonté-Marxa
A twelve year old quixotic blonde Ravenclaw with a clashing straightforward attitude and nonconformist beliefs. Brighton Sharbino (Years 1-3) — Saxon Sharbino (Years 4-6) — Ashley Benson (Year 7 and Alumna) Traits & Merkstaves *Possibilities are her life. **Never ever leave decisions up to her. You'll regret it. *Straightforward approach at all times. **Confuses the shit out of people because "straightforward" to her isn't "straightforward" to them. *Blunt. No brain-to-mouth filter, which tends to keep things a little less hectic especially when involving feelings. **An obvious merkstave is that she will always say what she is thinking, possibly bore the heck out of the other party, and not give a crap about how it may impact people's "feelings." *Is most probably INTP and NOT INFP, now that I think about it, haha. **Or a cusp. *Extremely perceptive of people's motives, bullshit radar is spot on. **May appear and sound quite judgmental, even if she's very very very right about the person, because she KNOWS. *Superficially has only three different opinions on which to categorize people: indifferent, somewhat indifferent, EXTREME DISLIKE UGH SOMEBODY KILL THEM ALREADY PLEASE. **Actually has a bajillion different opinions on people, with the tiniest details taken into account, but few can ever keep up with it. *Trying to judge her by appearance alone: "kinda pretty, kinda cute, a bit adorable dotty blonde who's probably in Hufflepuff." **After conversing with her: "Oh my Merlin, I looked like an idiot beCAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT AT ALL AND SHE'S. AN. EXTREMELY. WEIRD. RAVENCLAW. How can I salvage my dignity now???" *Likes standing by different sets of ideals and motives, quite flexible with them, secretly likes proving herself wrong. **Gets internally conflicted because of this. *Transfiguration is irritatingly simple for her: imagination - logic + common sense = success. **Her own magic sometimes has trouble adjusting to this simplified version and thus her wand goes all spoofy. *Half the time is an actions-speak-for-itself genius at Charms. **The other half being complete shit at it when she isn't up to doing the "add your personal growth" aka feelings element. Yeuch. *Natural at DAtDA. Go genetics! **When she gets an utterly random idea halfway a spell, and her wand ends up doing something drastic. *Loves contemplating new ideas all the damn time. **Tends to scrap them a lot, or forget about them, or be completely distracted from real life because of them. *A great mediator and remains neutral at all costs. **May appear unsympathetic, emotionless, or even self-centred. *COMPLETELY UNPREDICTABLE NO MATTER HOW MUCH ANYONE INCLUDING HER ATTEMPTS TO RECTIFY/ALTER IT. **It faintly annoys her when people say she's oh-so-predictable. Sometimes she aims to be unpredictable to be predictable to be unpredictable to be- Yeah. You get the gist. And short-circuits other people's brains this way. *Question any of her beliefs. Instead of challenging you or going passive-aggressive, she will subject you to a more mortifying punishment - conversing with you to the point you're struggling to come up with more ideas because your brain has been completely picked out and you end up looking like an idiot. In public. And she pulls this aplomb every time. **"Harsh much? Doesn't she have any mercy?" Appears merciless and unrelenting in such situations. Category:OOC Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Pneuma